Rise
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Have To read to find out! ;p


_**Hello every one doing a new Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you like it. A lot of stuff is going to change and not doing to follow anything. All right's go to their rightful owner.**_

Chapter 1: Dark Hair Beauty

 _ **Normal pov**_

There is a new/old demon's in Japan that came across the sea that later would be called America. They are called Dark Inu's cause of their raven black hair/fur. The alpha's of this pack are Lee and his mate Raya. They are powerfull Yokais. They only have one pup.

Mizuki their daughter is a powerful Daiyokai, but no matter what she does Lee and Raya want's nothing to do with her. They wanted a male, but they got Mizuki. Raya can't have any more pup's so they just pushed Mizuki to the side.

Their pack are know for being the best assassin's. Mizuki is one of the very few female's to be a assassin. She is the best out of the male's and female's, but her parent don't see it. Now in a new land that they want for them self's. They just have to take their time to take out the powerful rulers. Then they will make their move.

Till then they will assassin for others who can pay the price. The Lord of the north came to them. Paid them to kill the Lord of the west. Word got out in the pack. Only one wanted to do the task.

"Who will step forward to take this task?" Lee said to his pack. No one moved or even breathed. "Anyone?" Lee growled at them. "I will." Mizuki called out with a strong but sexy voice. Every head turned back to see Mizuki walking forward. Lee and Raya laughed at her. "How would a weak demon like you kill a Dog Lord of the west?" Lee laughed at her.

Mizuki held her tongue. "I can get closer to him then a male can." she said and they stopped laughing. "How can you?" Raya said with a sneer. Mizuki didn't even flinch. "Female Inu's are rare amoung them. I'm a female and they will came to me. Then I just have to wait till I can make my kill." Mizuki said and they looked at each other. "Since no one else want's it, you can take it." Lee said cause he know's she wont come back alive.

Mizuki didn't waste time she took off. She has everything she need already. Unlike most demon's Mizuki has magic as while demonic power. When she was far away Mizuki's normal out fit change into a kimono and she even made her two sword's vanish. Now she looked like a weak female. Mizuki ran to the west in hope for th great dog general to see her.

It only took Mizuki a few hours to reach his territory. That is when a demon can came at her. Mizuki screamed before she ran. Mizuki hate's being like this, but it's the only way for them to come to her.

Inu No Taisho is flying across the sky trying to find something that will keep him out of his palace. Cause the only single female Inu is running around it looking for him. She is the only one ready for breeding.

Then he heard a loud scream coming from below him. Looking down he saw a demon chasing a dark hair women or demeness? He can't be to sure. So he came down and then her scent hit him like his best friend running at him. The scent made him want to mate with her.

 _ **Mate now! Save her!**_ His beast roared at him Taisho ran toward's them. He come and saw the demoness duck the demon's craw's. Taking out his sword he killed the demon. The demoness fell to the ground and Taisho walked over to her. Mizuki slowly sat up then looked up.

Standing before her is the most attrative male she has every laid her sky blue eyes on. _**Strong male good for strong pup's.**_ Came her own beast. Mizuki's heart picked up when he smiled softly down at her.

Taisho is shock to see a female Inu but a raven hair Inu before. "Hello. What is your name?" Taisho asked her as she held out a claw to help her up. "Mizuki." Mizuki said as she took his claw into her own claw and then got to her feet.

Mizuki messed up she gave him her real name. "Mizuki. Mmm. What a beautiful name." Taisho purred. Mizuki blushed a little. "What is your name my hero?" Mizuki said remembering her mission. "Inu No Taisho, but my friends call me Taisho." Taisho said and Mizuki heart fell, cause he his the one she has to kill.

 _ **No kill mate!**_ Came her beast again with a growl. Mizuki can't mate with him, even thou she really want's to. "I never seen a dark hair Inu before. Where are you from?" Taisho asked as he ran a claw threw her long raven hair. Mizuki purred when he did that. "From a far away land." Mizuki said as she leaned into his warm hand.

"Are you alone?" Taisho asked as he sniffed her. She is unmated and never mated before. "Yes." Mizuki said as she moved away from him. Making the dog demon Lord growl softly. "Then you must come with me. Female Inu's are rare and must be protected." Taisho said to her and he looked as her blue mark's on her face.

"I don't want to be a weak female who can't protect her self. My Lord can you train me to be a fighter?" Mizuki said in a very sexy voice that she didn't mean to use. Taisho smirked down at the bitch he want's to mark as his own. She want's to learn how to protect her self. He wont have to worry about her if he has to leave her alone.

"Yes I will Mizuki. Come with me to your new home." Taisho said before pulling her close to his body. Then took to the sky once more. Mizuki took in Taisho's scent and he smells like the forest after a summer storm. A heat grew between her legs. Taisho smiled as he can smell the dark Inu's heat.

 _ **Take her to room and mate!**_ Taisho's beast roared. He had to put his foot down to his beast. _**We can't do that to her. We want to keep her not chase her away.**_ Taisho said to his beast. Who just growled before going to sleep. Mizuki is torn with her self. She want's to mate with Taisho but he is her mission.

Mizuki's hair flew around them in the wind. Taisho pulled out two of his spare hair ties then put Mizuki's hair up into two poiny tails. Mizuki don't understand why he did that. "Why did you d o that for?" Mizuki asked him as she looked into his pretty gold eyes. "Cause your face is to beautiful to be hidden behind your pretty hair." Taisho said as he ran a claw down Mizuki's cheek softly.

Still Mizuki don't understand and Taisho noticed the confustion in her sky blue eyes. "Your a beautiful bitch Mizuki." Taisho said and Mizuki blushed a dark red. "No I'm not." Mizuki said softly as she turned her head to look away.

Taisho caught her chin with is claw and slowly turned her head back towards him. He don't understand why she would think that. Taisho growled at her softly. "Yes you are Mizuki and you shouldn't think your not." Taisho said as he move his head closer to her own. Then Taisho nuzzled Mizuki who purred as she closed her eyes.

No one nuzzled Mizuki back in the pack. She moved way and Taisho looked at her. There is something going on with Mizuki. "What's wrong Mizuki?" he asked her softly as they got closer to the palace. "Nothing is wrong." Mizuki as she looked down at the ground. She hasn't looked down from this high in a long time. "It's so beautiful." Mizuki said breathless. Taisho looked down too.

"It is but not as beautiful as you." Taisho whispered into her ear. Mizuki just turn away and her mouth fell open. Cause her sky blue eyes fell on Taisho's palace. Taisho wrapped his arms around Mizuki, who blushed lightly. "You have a beautiful home." Mizuki said with sorrow. She never had a home.

Taisho noticed how she said that. "It's your home now to Mizuki." Taisho said softly into her pointed ear, before he nuzzled into her neck. He is getting turned on by her scent. Mizuki didn't say anything.

Mizuki know's this beautiful place will never be home. When they landed a shreel voice rang out. "Taishy where have you been!" before a whitish silver hair female Inu threw her self at Taisho. Pushing Mizuki away from Taisho. Mizuki looked at the very pale, weak female Inu. _**Kill the bitch!**_ _**To close to Mate!**_ Her beast howled with rage and blood lust. Mizuki was about to do that but stopped.

They look good together. She never look good on a male like Taisho. "Ino get off me now!" Taisho growled at the bitch that is on his arm. Ino looked at him with tears. "But we are going to be mate's." she whimpered with sadness. "Your not the only bitch ready for breeding." Taisho said and Ino growled. Ino wanted Taisho to her self and become his Queen. "There are no other Inu bitch's ready for breeding. . ." Ino started to say till she saw Mizuki. "Who are you?" Ino growled weakly.

Mizuki want to laugh at this weak bitch. "I am Mizuki." Mizuki said in a strong voice that made the other bitch hid behind Taisho, who smirked at his bitch. "That's my bitch." he said making Mizuki blush and Ino growl. "But she isn't like us Taishy." Ino said trying to get him to come back to her. "I don't care. I want her." he said as he moved away from Ino.

"Hey Taishy!" Welcome home!" came Taisho's best friend Yukio the kitsuna. Yukio threw him self at Taisho like how Ino doese, but he clinged on to his Taisho like a new born. Mizuki giggled softly making both male's look at her. Mizuki's giggle is softly and sexy. It's nothing that they have heared before.

"Who is this beautiful bitch?" Yukio said before he let Taisho go and ran up to Mizuki. She blushed again as the kitsuna looked her up and down. "She is mine Yukio." Taisho said to his best friend. "She smell's like a Inu but her hair is raven color." Yukio said to them. "I'm a dark hair Inu from across the sea." Mizuki said to him. "Oooh. She is a Inu too." Yukio said as he looked back at Taisho.

Taisho smiled at his best friend. Mizuki looked at the kitsuna that is bouncing up and down. "I know Yukio." Taisho said and Ino glared at Mizuki. Mizuki rolled her blue eyes at Ino. Taisho saw Mizuki rolling her eyes. "Yukio I'm goingto take Mizuki to the training hall." Taisho said. "Why?" both Yukio and Ino said.

"Cause she want's to learn to fight so I'm going to train her." Taisho said as he walked up to Mizuki. "You never trained me." Ino whined to Taisho. "You never wanted to. When you came to see me and I aksed if you wanted to join me. All you did was whine. Go back to your room and maybe another male will have you." Taisho said to Ino.

Ino had fake tear's in her eyes. "I love you and only you Taishy." Ino cried to Taisho. "You don't know how to love Ino. All you care about is power. I want someone that I can love." Taisho said to Ino keeping his cool. "You can love me not her." Ino said. Mizuki looked at Yukio and he is thinking the some thing. Then Yukio moved closer to Mizuki. Then he picked her up and took off running.

Mizuki looked down at the fox demon. "Don't worry I'm just taking you to the training hall while Taisho talk's. I don't know about you I don't want to see what happens next." Yukio said. "Me to." Mizuki said softly to the fox. After a while of running Yukio put Mizuki down. "Thank you." Mizuki said as she fall in step with Yukio. "Your welcome." Yukio said with a huge smile. "When are you and Taisho going to start having pup's?" Mizuki pale face turned red. "I don't know. . ." Mizuki said not sure what to say.

She never thought about having pup's or even a family. "He wouldn't want to have a family with me." Mizuki said softly to her self. "I never seen Taishy like this with any bitch. He really like's you." Yukio said to her. Mizuki looked at him before looking down.

If only he knew the truth about her. No male would want her. Who would want a assassin for a mate. Mizuki is a killer and she don't know how to love. Her own parents didn't show her love.

Growing up with hatred and war. So Mizuki used that to become what she is now. "We're here." Yukio said to Mizuki. She looked at him then threw the open door's. On the other side of he door is a inside meadow. "Wow." was all Mizuki could say. "I'm glade you like it." Taisho said into Mizuki's ear.

Both Mizuki and Yukio jumped at Taisho's voice. Mizuki growled as she turned around to look at him, but she stopped when she saw the blood running down his face. "What happened?" Mizuki said with worry. "Ino." Taisho said as she watched Mizuki. "I'm going to kill her." Mizuki growled before she reached up and licked the claw mark's on his face. Taisho and Yukio was shock to see her do that. But more shock to hear her say she will kill Ino.


End file.
